


Raze (raise)

by MMXIII



Series: A Touch of Madness [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Murder Husbands, Other, POV Jim Moriarty, Psychopaths In Love, criminal boyfriends, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMXIII/pseuds/MMXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a man. A man who has bled, who bleeds, will bleed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raze (raise)

There is a man. A man who has bled, who bleeds, will bleed.

_A natural disaster in the shape of a man._

You want to prise the back of his skull, rent into pieces and clutched in your dripping hands. _How fascinating_ you think. _How delightful_.

The killing does not lie heavily on his shoulders; he rolls them back. Strong.

_Again. And again._

And he’s _hungry_ , just like you. He **_wants_**.

Something jagged stirs behind the bars of his ribs; stains the blade of his smile; challenges _equilibrium_ of his step.

Engineered by a system that spat him back out, you inhale his disdain and recognise the taste that creeps down the back of your own throat.

                                                                                               

You find the shards of a man.

**Shall we play a game?_**

_And you burn him down_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks! :)


End file.
